Mi realidad
by fvre19
Summary: One-Shot. Si mal no recuerdo mi nombre era Katrina Hudecová, que fue cambiado principalmente por Kate Denalí. El tiempo no ayudó a conservar mis recuerdos, pero lo que si he logrado conservar es el día en que cambié por completo.


Mi primer fic, espero y sea de su agrado, soy un novata en todo esto.-

Kate es un personaje que me gusta mucho, me agrada rolearlo, tengo un juego de rol y me encargó del personaje por lo que está historia era parte de ese juego, la hice para que la entendieran, aunque es mi forma de ver la vida de Kate muy personal y agradezco a Stephenie Meyer por sus grandes historias, yo solo imaginé y lo escribí.

Espero sea de su agrado mi visión de la vida de Katrina Denali :)

**.-Los personajes no me pertencen, todos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer asi como la base de la historia, solo los he usado para diversión y placer propio.-**

* * *

><p>Si mal no recuerdo mi nombre era <strong>Katrina Hudecová<strong>, que fue cambiado principalmente por Kate Denali. Nací en torno a 1205 d.C, en lo que hoy conocemos como Eslovaquia. Al igual que todos los vampiros convertidos tengo pocos recuerdos humanos, el tiempo tampoco ayudó mucho a conservarlos, recuerdo muy poco acerca de mi infancia, pero lo que sí recuerdo muy bien es el año en que cambiaría el curso de mi vida a como me encuentro en este momento. Yo tenía 2O años, una edad avanzada en ese entonces para contraer matrimonio. Mi padre había desaparecido, se temía que lo hubieran asesinado en los bosques de alrededor, por lo que de mi dependía mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños. Era el apoyo más fuerte, la única que hacia reír a la pequeña Jana o de enseñarle la buena conducta al pequeño Peter, mis hermanos. Mi vida parecía tener un único camino sin opción a cambio, ya que por más esfuerzos que hacia mi madre por encontrarme un buen partido, ninguno parecía encontrarme atractiva y buena opción para esposa, después de todo, ¿Qué hombre aceptaría tener a una mujer desafiante y nada sumisa como esposa? Cada hombre que mi madre me presentaba al comienzo parecía agradarles pero después de una charla breve no volvían más a buscarme. Mi destino era estar sola cuidando de mi madre y mis hermanos, criándolos y verlos crecer.

Era feliz, no lo iba a negar, a esa edad, resignada y con dos ángeles corriendo por ahí me mantenían en pie con un propósito al frente hasta que todo se desvaneció y mi vida dio un giro repentino. Una tarde fría a comienzos de marzo, la nieve había desaparecido pero el frio aire seguía corriendo de un lado y yo me encontraba de vuelta a casa después de haber recogido un encargo de mi madre, mi hogar estaba retirado del pueblo, lo recuerdo bien por el camino frondoso que siempre atravesaba pero esa tarde hubo algo distinto, los recuerdos son borrosos, solo recuerdo haber visto a una mujer muy hermosa con risos rojizos y dorados lanzándose sobre mi y de ahí todo fue historia. Mi vida como antes la conocía cambio, al despertar mi garganta ardía como si hubiera tragado un carbón ardiente, mi piel era sumamente pálida, todo a mí alrededor me parecía tan extraño, hasta por un instante lo tome como una pesadilla de la cual no correría ningún daño pero todo fue verdad, la mujer que me había hecho perder el sentido se encontraba sentada sobre una roca con dos chicas, una de cabello y otra rubia con una expresión dura pero hermosa mirándome con curiosidad y una sonrisa ¿Graciosa?

No entendía la gracia del asunto, el ardor de mi garganta me estaba matando y no tenía otra cosa en mente más que correr por agua pero ellas no dejaban de mirarme hasta que la mujer sentada se colocó de pie y cuando creí que me haría daño me brindo su mano y conocimiento, si Sasha me explico todo lo que debía saber.

Era una vampira, la sangre era mi sustento de vida, mi piel era tan fuerte como un gran bloque de mármol y pálida por igual con un brillo molesto pero hermoso a la luz del sol, mis pupilas antes azul claro eran de un rojo intenso, no crecería más, seria Katrina la chica eternamente joven. Sasha era una mujer hermosa pero muy antigua, Tanya e Irina eran sus acompañantes o hijas como ella les decía, jóvenes Eslovacas y de una edad promedio, sus pupilas rojas y pieles pálidas eran la muestra perfecta que eran tan vampiras como yo.

Después de todo lo sucedido logre acoplarme a mi condición, súper velocidad, resistencia, ojos rojos pero hubo algo más, una habilidad nueva que me sirvió para cazar más humanos, al tocarlos podía provocarles descargas ¡Correcto! Descubrí que podía provocarme corrientes por mi piel y descargarlas sobre sus delicados cuerpos desmayándolos y así logrando conseguir mejores presas para mí y mis hermanas almorzando sin mucho problema y ajetreo aunque admitiré que a los primeros en recibir mis descargas los deje arruinados, recibiendo burlas de Tanya e Irina pero consejos de Sasha, ella entendía que era especial y acepto el reto de educarme, no lograba controlar mi poder hasta un par de meses después gracias al arduo entrenamiento que lleve a cabo con animales al azar que se me cruzaban por los bosques y con el conocimiento de /Mi madre/

La vida era buena entre burlas y planes con mis hermanas así como de la enseñanza de Sasha, viajábamos constantemente por las noches y los días soleados preferíamos vagar por los bosques dejando nuestra piel a merced del astro brilloso sin importarnos mucho que pareciéramos diamantes andantes. Tanya se volvió una amante de los hombres humanos y para que mentir, ambas nos volvimos como ella, nos agradaba buscar presas divertidas, pasar tiempo con ellos, dejarnos cortejar y luego… hacerlos historia. Por tales acontecimientos Irina la razonadora del grupo creo el mito de los súcubos por diversión, nos creó una fama la cual consistía en que atraíamos a hombres para divertirnos y luego conducirlos a una muerte segura, lo cual era verdad, Tanya era la experta en tales acciones.

Al tanto que nos aburríamos de un pueblo viajábamos a otro buscando detalles de interés hasta que comenzamos a cruzar fronteras llegando a Francia, Alemania viviendo como los humanos se mataban entre ellos, como progresaban, y pensar que yo fui como ellos ahora como vampira todo parecía ser tan diferente. Llegamos a Italia y nos encontramos con cierto rumor de la familia real /Vulturis/ los cuales omitimos y seguimos con nuestro camino, el rumor corría que eran unos sádicos vampiros que marcaban las leyes naturales de nuestra raza, si nos mostrábamos frente a una turba de humanos ellos plácidamente vendrían y nos harían añicos, Tanya encontró aquello gracioso e Irina aburrido pero Sasha… bueno ella era extraña, nuestra madre tenía tantas cosas en su mente que en ocasiones nos parecía difícil seguirla, aunque no sucedió nada ya que llegamos a España donde recorriendo calles aledañas de la ciudad esperando a que la noche cayera por fin nos encontramos con Carmen y Eleazar, una pareja de vampiros muy agradables y aceptamos como acompañantes en nuestras pequeñas líneas, ahora teníamos a un hombre por lo tanto un hermano el cual curiosamente estuvo ligado a los Vulturis ¿Mundo pequeño? Siendo vampiro, todo el mundo era relativamente pequeño.

Nuestra estancia en Europa se hizo aburrida y sin sentido, dejando atrás nuestros borrosos recuerdos humanos, nuestras primeras experiencias nos fuimos de tal continente llegando al nuevo en una región buena para nosotros donde el sol salía poco y el clima era agradable para unos cuantos vampiros "Alaska" donde finamente nos asentamos en un pueblo remoto, Denali y curiosamente para evitarnos problemas tomamos tal nombre como nuestro apellido cambiando por fin mi nombre de Katrina Hudecová a Katrina Denali, bueno Kate o Katie como mis hermanas me nombraban, era más breve.

Nuestra vida mejoró, nos volvimos como una familia, juntas soportándonos, conversando de cualquier cosa, aprendiendo nuevas cosas como todo lo relacionado con los Vulturis y de cómo Carmen y Eleazar se conocieron. Lamentablemente tiempo después de llegar perdimos a nuestra madre a manos de los Vulturis, la mataron por haber creado un niño, en realidad un niño inmortal del cual nosotras no tuvimos conocimiento hasta que lo vimos en brazos de nuestra madre mientras ardían en llamas hasta quedar hechos cenizas, así fue como perdimos a nuestra creadora y madre que por tanto tiempo nos apoyó.

No tuvimos muchas opciones más que sobreponernos y sentirnos felices de haber sobrevivido a la sorpresa visita de los Vulturis los cuales casi nos arranca la cabeza por nuestra madre, no teníamos idea de todo aquello y nos perdonaron… suerte la nuestra. Tanya decidió tomar el mando del clan y nosotros encantados, si ella quería mandar adelante, de cualquier modo siempre lo había hecho de alguna manera, era su manera de ser, tan... Tanya. Tiempo después de lograr acoplarnos a la vida vegetariana, si, nos volvimos vegetarianos a pesar del esfuerzo enorme y doloroso que tuvimos que llevar a cabo logramos acoplarnos y en realidad era mejor, nuestros ojos se volvieron de un dorado muy hermoso, era mucho mejor el dorado que el rojo, así los humanos dejaban de vernos de una manera atemorizante y nosotros de una manera alimentaria. Poco después conocimos a los Cullen, un clan que vivió una temporada con nosotros los cuales viajaban constantemente teniendo en sus líneas a un vampiro recién introducido al mundo vegetariano, una vampira que veía el futuro, un vampiro fuerte y una vampira hermosa con gran gusto por lo de calidad, una pareja de vampiros el cual uno de ellos era médico, un vampiro lector de mentes y /hombre ideal/ de mi hermana Tanya, si, ella se fijó por mucho tiempo en nuestro querido vampiro cabello cobrizo Edward. Todos nos acoplamos unos a los otros y nos volvimos una especie de familia, como si fuéramos una especie de hermanos y primos a la misma vez, después de un par de temporadas ellos decidieron mudarse a Forks para vivir entre los humanos y volvimos a quedarnos solos compartiendo momentos de caza y actividades impuestas por el descubridor de dones Eleazar ¿Qué puedo decir? Así fue como me creé, como aprendí a vivir y sigo viviendo. Soy la _chispa del clan_, la vampira que agrada molestar a sus hermanas, la vampira que acepta retos y que nunca dobla las manos, Katrina Denali.


End file.
